


Haori

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Lonely Shuhei, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Working separately wasn't always the easiest...
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Haori

Being Lieutenant and Captain was easier said than done. Most people forgot that half of the time, neither saw each other often because of all the missions they got assigned to. The whole situation just got ten times harder for the Lieutenant and Captain of the Ninth when they became an item. While they both agreed to keep it mostly under wraps, it was still a challenge for both men to pretend everything was completely fine. Just fine…    
  
Dropping down onto his futon once he kicked off his shows, Shuhei glared up at the ceiling before groaning quietly. He just needed today to be over with. Rubbing his temples and trying to shake away his growing headache, Shuhei finally rolled over onto his side. What he didn’t expect in that moment was to come face to face with a discarded haori of the Captain of the Ninth. It probably was just a spare of Kensei’s, but….grabbing the white fabric and pulling it close, Shuhei buried his face in it and breathed in a faintly familiar scent of his lover. It still did the trick.    
  
Hugging the fabric a bit tighter, Shuhei allowed his eyes to flutter shut from exhaustion. He just had to keep telling himself that tomorrow would be better….his Captain would be back, maybe they could grab dinner...or should he cook-? Getting lost in his thoughts, Shuhei didn’t even have a good heads up when everything grew dark and he passed off into dreamland.    
  
\----------    
  
Working his ass off to kill all the hollows he’d been assigned to had been a bitch to complete. But fuck it, Kensei was sick and tired of not being home, so he forced himself to work quicker than ever so he could get home sooner. Quickly wrapping up his report, he spirited home and charged into his bedroom, only to raise an eyebrow.    
  
His sleeping boyfriend was currently hugging his haori like it was a body pillow. Questions aside, it was...admittedly cute. But Kensei had something better to offer. Gently easing the haori out of Shuhei’s grip, the Captain kicked off his shoes before settling on the bed beside the Lieutenant.    
  
“Hn….” Shuhei’s eyes fluttered partly open, but Kensei gently sshed him and kissed the top of his head. “Back to sleep, kid.”    
  
“Nn….but….welcome home….”    
  
Kensei bit back an amused chuckle at Shuhei’s struggle to speak while half asleep. “Thanks...I’m home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I've been having severe writer's block, and it's the WORST. Life has been crazy lately, but I'm definitely working on my bigger works at the moment and hope to post something much bigger soon!


End file.
